Mega Man 3
|caption = Japanese box art. |developer = Capcom |publisher = Capcom |series = |director = Masayoshi Kurokawa |producer = Tokuro Fujiwara |designer = Keiji Inafune Masayoshi Kurokawa Tadashi Kuwana Yasuaki Kishimoto Akemi Iwasaki |programmer = Tadashi Kuwana |artist = Keiji Inafune Yasuaki Kishimoto Akemi Iwasaki Miki Kijima |writer = |composer = Yasuaki Fujita Harumi Fujita |engine = |format = |release = September 28, 1990 NES JPSeptember 28, 1990 USNovember, 1990 EUFebruary 20, 1992 PlayStation JPSeptember 14, 1999 Mobile phone JPApril 1, 2005 NAAugust 19, 2008 |genre = Action, Platform |mode = Single player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Nintendo Entertainment System |media = |requirement = |input = }} Mega Man 3, known as Rockman 3: Dr. Wily no Saigo!? ( ) in Japan, is a video game developed and published by Capcom for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the third game of the original ''Mega Man'' series and was originally released in Japan on September 28, 1990. The game localized in North America later in 1990 and in European regions in 1992. Taking place after the events of Mega Man 2, the plot follows the titular hero as he helps his creator, Dr. Light, and a former villain, Dr. Wily, collect parts for a peace-keeping robot by defeating several Robot Masters that have gone haywire. A platform-action game, Mega Man 3 follows the same format set forth by its two predecessors. The player, as Mega Man, must complete a series of stages in any order. Defeating a stage's boss will earn the player its special weapon, which can be selected and used at will throughout the rest of the game. Mega Man 3 introduces new gameplay elements such as Mega Man's canine sidekick Rush and the ability to slide along the ground. Unlike with the first two installments of the series, artist and designer Keiji Inafune has considered the creation of Mega Man 3 to be very stressful due to time constraints and his own increased responsibilities during its development. Following the success of Mega Man 2 released two years earlier, Mega Man 3 has sold over one million copies and has been positively received in critical reviews. Its presentation and gameplay has been especially praised, although many sources found the game to be too difficult. Like other titles in the series, Mega Man 3 has been re-released several times on other gaming platforms, on mobile phones, and as part of various Mega Man franchise compilations. In the Super Smash Flash series Moves In Super Smash Flash 2, uses several moves first introduced in this game. His down tilt is a slide forward that he uses in this game to avoid certain attacks and travel through narrow passages. His forward smash uses the Hard Knuckle, a powerful fist-shaped weapon he acquires from defeating Hard Man. His up smash uses Spark Shock, an electric weapon he acquires from defeating Spark Man, though the move in SSF2 is based on the electrodes Spark Man uses instead of the projectile Mega Man fires. His dash attack uses the Top Spin, a weapon used to attack enemies with a spin that he acquires from defeating Top Man. Assist Trophies Proto Man, an ally of Mega Man who makes his debut in this game as a recurring enemy, appears as an Assist Trophy in SSF2. Much like in this game, the Assist Trophy makes use of Proto Man's personal buster, the Proto Buster, and his signature whistle can be heard before he appears. Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mega Man universe Category:Capcom Category:Games